1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a plastic frame, in particular to a plastic frame used in the liquid crystal module of liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, existing liquid crystal display comprises liquid crystal glass. Liquid crystal glass is placed on a plastic frame, and each edge of the plastic frame is provided with blocking walls for locating liquid crystal glass. At present, the plastic frame and the blocking walls are integrally molded of plastic by mould. If there is slight discrepancy for the length and the width of liquid crystal glass of the liquid crystal module, then the plastic frame cannot be matched with the liquid crystal glass. It needs to develop a new mould for molding the plastic frame to match with liquid crystal glass. However, the cost of the mould for the plastic frame will affect the final cost of the liquid crystal module, which is not beneficial for reducing the production cost.